


The Gravity of Tempered Grace

by fatedfeathers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: After The Angels Fall, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Inspired by Music, Probably Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatedfeathers/pseuds/fatedfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was out of Heaven and on Earth before the Fall. I was hoping you might tell me what happened, so that I may better understand the situations of our brothers and sisters.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Castiel's been thinking, and these thoughts have raised questions. Hannah knows the answer, but only if she's willing to talk about what happened that night, when Metatron cast all the angels out of Heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gravity of Tempered Grace

**Author's Note:**

> And in a burst of light that blinded every angel  
> As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars  
> You felt the gravity of tempered grace  
> Falling into empty space  
> No one there to catch you in their arms  
> ~ Linkin Park, 'Iridescent'

Castiel was watching the angels who were running the computers in the main room of their base -- their bunker, he had to stop himself from thinking. He heard footsteps approaching behind him and turned to face the brunette making her way towards him. He nodded at her before turning back to the other angels.

“Hannah,” he greeted her when she had stopped next to him.

“Castiel,” she responded in kind. “You wanted to ask me a question?”

Castiel sighed slightly, still watching the others in the room instead of the woman next to him. Finally, he turned to face her, pinning her with his dark blue stare.

“Yes, I did. You are aware of the fact that my Grace was taken from me before the… Fall?” he began. Hannah nodded. “I was out of Heaven and on Earth before the Fall. I was hoping you might tell me what happened, so that I may better understand the situations of our brothers and sisters.”

Hannah tensed almost imperceptibly, looking away from Castiel. He watched her patiently, knowing that it was not an easy topic to approach, that it was still a very sensitive topic. After a few minutes, Hannah let out a breath and looked back to him.

“I will tell you,” she said slowly, as if she was still trying to find the answer within herself. “But not here. Come with me.” With that, she turned and began to lead Castiel away from the main room.

\---

When they were alone in one of the rooms away from the main room, Hannah closed the door. She hesitated for a moment before turning to face Castiel.

“The night we Fell did not seem like it would be any different than another night,” she began slowly. “Until it was.”

She looked studiously at the wall to her side instead of the dark-haired angel she was addressing. “The first sign that it was no longer a normal night was the flash. It was bright, bright enough to blind,almost as bright as an angel’s Grace burning out.” Her eyes widened ever so slightly as she realized the implication behind her words, but continued before Castiel could say anything.

“After the flash, everything was… Chaos. We were all falling. The humans thought it was-- that we were-- some sort of meteor shower, the stars falling from the Heavens.

“Many of us tried to fly, but being cut off from Heaven so suddenly was disorienting everyone. Our Graces weren’t as strong, and we ended up causing ourselves even more pain, our wings becoming ruined.

“And now, many angels are still trying to find vessels. Countless died during the Fall. No angel quite knows Earth and the humans like you do, Castiel. When we all Fell, there was no one to catch us and help us adjust. Most were-- are-- confused and needing someone to lead them. We are not meant to live as humans do, Castiel…”

Hannah started slightly when she realized she had more than answered the question asked of her. Her gaze sharpened and focused on Castiel. “Is that all you needed to know?” she asked softly.

Castiel nodded slightly. “Thank you, Hannah.”

The brunette inclined her head slightly. “If that is all you needed, then I shall return to what I was doing.” As she turned to walk out of the room, Castiel reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her. She looked at him, confused.

“I was not a good leader the last time I tried,” he said slowly. “But… I shall do my best to be better this time. Thank you for telling me, Hannah.” With a small, barely-there smile, he released her and let her leave.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this has been kicking around in my head for, oh, maybe six months? I finally got it written up! I hope that you all enjoyed my thoughts on this; it was very heavily inspired by the song 'Iridescent' by Linkin Park. I would apologize for the near-excessive amount of dialogue, but... I didn't know how else to have this turn out, because I can't write in first person, and it wouldn't have worked from just Hannah's POV, either, so I really had no choice but to make this a very dialogue heavy fic.
> 
> Please comment on any suggestions you may have! I'd love to hear any feedback you have to offer. :)


End file.
